happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remains to be Seen/Trivia
Trivia *This is one of the Halloween specials to come in both the Halloween Web-Fright and Blurb versions. *This is the highest rated Flippy episode on YouTube. *This is Flippy's most torturous death to date. *When Giggles and Cuddles are kissing, one can see The Cursed Idol in the background. Considering how it's sitting in the cemetery it might have been the cause of the characters coming back to life. *This is the only time where Cuddles and Giggles share a genuine kiss. However, the two would be sharing another one in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, but this doesn't count as a genuine kiss because they were both dead when their lips touched. *This is the first episode that shows Fliqpy with sharp teeth. In previous episodes, he had crooked, rectangular teeth. *This is the only episode so far where Fliqpy has killed Handy, Russell, and The Mole. This is also the first episode where Fliqpy kills Nutty, Sniffles, Lifty, and Shifty. *This is the second time a character has been killed by a lawn mower. The other times are with Cub in Chip Off the Ol' Block and Handy in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *In one frame, Lumpy is smiling after getting his arm bitten off by Fliqpy. *This is one of the rare times where a starring character is dead for most of the episode, in this case, it's Flippy. The other time is with Lumpy in Blind Date. *The music heard after all of the characters are killed from the crash was reused from Mime and Mime Again. *Although Rhode Montijo is credited as Lumpy's voice actor, this episode is actually David Winn's first time voicing Lumpy. Rhode's voice is sampled when Fliqpy bites down on Lumpy's arm. *The music that plays from when Lumpy is trying to bury Nutty's limbs to when Fliqpy stops Lumpy's lawnmower is reused from The Mole's preparation of Mime's head in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. It is also used throughout the entire episode of Boo Do You Think You Are?. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Clause For Concern, No Time Like the Present, Going Out With a Bang, and Just Be Claus. *The Mole is seen walking in the background during the credits, as he was walking away from Fliqpy right before his brain exploded, which marks the first time a character appears in the ending credits in the series. This is done again in Just Desert, where Pop is shown sleeping while fishing at the beach. *Due to his sight and hearing disabilities, The Mole does not notice Fliqpy's brain being inflated and walks away from the area, thus saving himself. In fact, he is most likely the only zombie to survive in the episode. *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole does not kill or harm anyone despite being killed himself. *This was the last episode in which Jeff Biancalana voices Russell. *The only six characters who do not appear in this episode are Pop, Cub, Flaky, Disco Bear (somewhat ironic, given his Halloween-themed Smoochie), Cro-Marmot, and Splendid. However, Toothy is wearing a Splendid costume. *This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Giggles and Petunia. *This is the first episode where Flippy dies in his flipped-out state. *This is the most viewed Season 2 episode on the HTF Official Site. *Lumpy and Toothy are responsible for all of the zombies' deaths. *This is one of three instances where a character (or characters) die multiple times in the same episode. The others are Blast from the Past and Better Off Bread. *This is the first episode to show the eye colors of any other character than Lumpy. *All of the zombified characters have blue eyes, with the exception of Mime (who has purple eyes in this episode). *This is the last episode to have the "Mondo" watermark. *This is one of the four episodes where Fliqpy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails. The other three are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. *If one looks closely when the zombies fall into the crater, one can be seen hitting its head on the side of the crater before falling in. Cultural References *The title of this episode is an idiom that means that something (likely an event) has not even happened yet. *These are the costumes that the characters are wearing at the beginning of the episode: **Toothy - Splendid **Sniffles - Vulcan from "Star Trek" (he will dress like this again in a future episode) **Giggles - Angel (similar to her Cupid outfit in her Smoochie, but replacing the bow and arrows with a dress) **Cuddles - Cowboy **Russell - Mummy **Handy - Viking **Nutty - Thick glasses with a fake nose and mustache ***The glasses and fake mustache are a reference to Groucho Marx, a comedian from the 40s and 50s who was known for that distinctive appearance. He died on August 19, 1977 due to pneumonia. *The scene where zombie Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. *Lumpy attaching a leaf-blower to his missing arm is a reference to the 1987 comedy-horror movie Evil Dead II. In the movie, Bruce Campbell's character loses his hand and attaches a chainsaw to his arm. *The moral of the episode means you should tolerate the opinions and behavior of others so that they will similarly tolerate your own. Superlatives *The deaths caused by the truck crash are similar to Sniffles' injury in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Flaky and Russell's deaths in Happy New Year, Toothy's death in Breaking Wind, and Truffles' death in An Inconvenient Tooth. Production Notes *This is the first episode to be produced using Toon Boom Animate PRO (known as Toon Boom Digital Pro at the time), which allows the frames to be rendered, scanned, and composited without any stop-motion effects. However, this isn't entirely true, as the creators never actually got rid of Flash (the old animation software); they just started animating with Toon Boom along with Flash. Flash was also updated (two years later in 2005) to be much smoother. The TV series was rumored (but not confirmed) to be animated entirely with Flash, but at a smoother framerate. Also, the website Cold Hard Flash considers the show to be Flash animation. *Seeing as how Sarah Castelblanco is the only female actress in the credits under voices, this would mean she voiced zombified Petunia. *David Winn and Rhode Montijo's names are both in the credits which means they both may have taken turns voicing Lumpy for this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia